


a Nightmare on Christmas

by eaintdarkside



Category: Inception (2010), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Sweet
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaintdarkside/pseuds/eaintdarkside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>리스와 핀치는 새 번호를 받습니다. 건축가로 활동하는 젊은 남자는 어딘지 수상한 낌새가 보이고... 동거인을 의심하던 두 사람은 자신들의 예측이 장렬하게 빗나가 당황하게 됩니다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a Nightmare on Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> 아크님과 톰님께 선물로 드렸던 인셉션/퍼오인 크로스오버입니다. 이런 글을 선물로 드리다니 저 패기돋네요. 퍼오인 S1E18까지의 내용이 일부 언급됩니다. 스포일러를 원치 않으신다면 보지 마세요.

징글징글 징그럽게 울려대는 징글벨 타령에 리스는 저도 모르게 속으로 노래를 따라부르고 있었다. 'What a bright time, it`s the right time' 부분까지 왔을때 존은 눈살을 찌푸렸다. 덕분에 커피와 함께 피칸 치즈 케이크를 포장하던 직원의 어깨가 움찔 굳었고, 그는 거의 반사적으로 '아무일도 아닙니다'라는 미소를 지어보였지만 역효과였다. 리스는 머리가 복잡했고, 그건 무의식중에 훈련된 웃는 얼굴을 꺼내보였다. 입술은 웃고있지만 눈은 상대를 예의 주시하는 -마치 냉혈한 사냥꾼 같은- 오싹한 표정은 결코 그를 좋은 사람으로 보이게 하지 않았다. 덕분에 여성은 '내가 포장을 잘못했구나 = 퇴근길을 조심해야하나'로 심장이 난동치는 중이었다.  
  
이어폰에서 벨소리가 울렸다.  
  
얼굴이 허옇게 질린 여성이 덜덜 떨며 새로운 크리스마스 스페셜 포장지를 꺼내는 걸 보며 존은 전화를 받았다.  
  
"네, 지금 가는 길이예요, 핀치."  
-그럴 것 없습니다. 새 번호의 주인공이 그 근처에 살거든요. 바로 가주시면 되겠습니다. 사진은 바로 전송하죠. 확인해보세요.  
  
다시 얼굴을 찌푸린다.  
  
저 센차 그린티는! 식으면 떫어진다며! 이걸 파는 곳이 없어서 일부러 여기까지 왔는데!  
  
하지만 리스는 프로였다. 그는 침착한 표정을 뒤집어 쓰고 핸드폰을 열었다. 젋은 남자의 사진이 떠올랐다.  
  
-아서 캘러한. 버지니아주 출생. 33살. 미혼. 건축가. 유럽을 대상으로 활동하고 있습니다. 현재 거주지는 뉴욕. 하지만 맨하탄과 워싱턴, 시애틀에도 집이 있어요. 외국에도 있습니다. 파리, 브뤼셀, 부에노스 아이레스, 프라하, 뮌헨.  
"아주 바쁜 분이군요."  
  
분명 짜증스러워 한 대꾸였지만 핀치는 태연하게 다음 대사를 읊었다.  
  
-세금 연체 기록도 없습니다. 드물게 과속 딱지를 떼이기도 했지만 바로 납부했구요. 전과 기록도 없어요.  
  
이야기를 듣는 와중 몇개의 기록들이 화상으로 도착했다. 내용들을 확대한다. 대부분이 공공기관에 남은 서류들의 스캔본이었다. 리스는 빠르게 날짜와 요점들을 체크했다.  
  
"이거 뭔가 이상하네요."  
  
막 (굉장히 정성들여서 포장된) 센차 그린티와 카푸치노, 치즈 케이크를 건네던 여성은 리스의 말에 다시 굳었다. 그는 아니라는듯 부드럽게 고개를 저었다. 하지만 한참 새 번호에 대한 이야기중이었기 때문에 그의 눈은 표범의 그것처럼 날이 서 있었고, 그녀는 오늘 밤에는 남자친구를 매장앞으로 불러 반드시 함께 돌아가야겠다고 생각했다.  
  
"건축일 때문에 전 세계를 돌아다녔는데, 정작 그 쪽의 건축대장엔 아예 없는 이름이군요."  
  
문을 열어 나오자 찬 바람이 훅 끼쳤다. 존은 어깨를 움츠리며 도로를 건넜다. 빌어먹게 추운 날씨다.  
  
-네, 아무래도 건축가는 아닌 듯 싶습니다. 무언가의 위장인것 같은데 예상할만한 전적이 없어요. 20대 시절 5년간 군복무를 했었구요, 그 이후의 행적은 말 그대로 백지에 가깝습니다. 건축가로서의 활동을 빼면 말이죠.  
  
누구처럼 신분 위장이 철저한 사람같네요. 라는 말이 목구멍까지 치고 올라왔지만 리스는 참았다. 그는 본디 참을성이 강한 남자였다. 핀치에게만은 왠지 그 상한선이 좀 낮은감이 없잖았지만 뭐 일단 그렇다.  
  
"그래서 뭐 다른거 건질만한 건 없습니까?"  
  
차 안에 케이크 상자와 차 두 잔을 집어넣고 그는 핀치가 보내준 사람의 집으로 향했다. 걸어서 5분이면 갈 수 있는 가까운 거리였다.  
  
-은행 기록을 찾았는데, 흥미로운 점 몇 가지가 있었습니다.  
  
핸드폰이 깜빡였고, 몇개의 사진들이 전송되었다. 계좌 내역을 정리한 파일이었다.  
  
-몇 개월 전 프로쿨루스에서 거액이 입금되었어요. 세계적인 에너지 기업이죠. 식품, 건설, 유통은 물론 얼마전에는 항공업에까지 손을 뻗쳤어요. 그 이전의 기록에는 군 관련 연구소를 포함하여 상원의원, 변호사... 그리고 이 회사는 그닥 이름은 없지만, 코볼 엔지니어링이라는 곳과도 종종 거래가 있었던 것 같습니다. 일부 저명한 인사의 입금 기록은 한 번 세탁을 거치는 치밀함까지 보이더군요. 이 남자는 건축가가 아닙니다. 다른 일을 하고 있어요. 뭔지는 모르겠지만요.  
  
세탁된 돈들과 군 관련 인사. 거액. 위장된 신분. 그는 어깨를 으쓱였다.  
  
"뭐, 깨끗한 종류의 사람은 아닌 것 같군요."  
  
리스는 미간을 찌푸렸고, 말을 이었다.  
  
"살인 청부...업이라고 하기엔 액수가 너무 커요. 그리고 청부업으로 먹고 살만한 커리어도 없구요. 기껏해야 만 5년간의 군 복무 기록이 전분데... 평범한 전직 군인이 이런 거액을 받으며 할 만한 일이라면- 일단 살인청부는 제외. 그럼 정보를 다루는 일이나, 불법적인 유통업... 이를 테면,"  
-먀악같은?  
"네, 가능성이 있겠죠. 외모만으로는 생각하기 힘든 직종이지만요."  
  
휴대폰에 떠오른 남자는 말끔이 머리를 뒤로 넘긴 채 고급 쓰리피스 수트를 꽉 조여 입은 금욕적인 사람이었다. 귀여운 맛은 없군. 그런건 핀치가 최고지만. 이전 엑스터시 한 번에 '나에 대해 뭔가 안 물어봐요?'라는 깜찍한 소리를 했던 남자를 생각하며 리스는 한숨쉬었다. 그랬다. 존 리스는 참을성이 강한 남자였다. 그 한계가 얼마 안 남아서 문제였지만.  


* * *

  
"가능성이 낮다고? 그럼 다른 대안은 뭔데?"  
"우리한테는 그 날 2시간밖에 없단 말이야. 적어도 2안, 3안까지는 나와야해. 그리고 화내지마, 임스. 내가 불합리한 반박을 하는것도 아니잖아?"  
"웃기지마, 아서. 2안, 3안? 빌어먹을, 내가 지금까지 내놓은 제안이 겨우 3개였냐? 적어도 6건은 설명했거든?"  
"다 안되는 것 뿐이었잖아?!"  
"안되는게 아니라, 가능성이 낮은거겠지."  
"그러니까 우리한테는 그 날 2시간 밖에 없다고!"  
"그러니까 6개나 냈잖아!"  
"6개 전부 안된다니까!"  
  
제발 그만해, 소리는 아까부터 했지만 아예 안 들리는 듯 했다. 아리아드네는 회의가 진행되지 않자 허리를 숙이고 다음날 아침 9시까지 제출해야하는 르네상스 시대의 대표적인 건축물과 그 해석에 대한 에세이를 (몰래) 쓰고 있었다. 그녀는 나름 '한쪽 귀는 열어놓고 있어'라고 자기 위로 했지만 실은 전혀 그렇지 않았다. 때문에 '지금 두 사람이 하는 이야기는 (가능성이 낮아서 안돼 -> 6건이나 제안했잖아 -> 다른걸로 해 -> 빌어먹을, 이건 불가능한게 아니라 어려운것일 뿐이야 -> 그게 안되는거야 -> 앞뒤가 꽉 막힌 자식, 너한테나 안되지 이건 가능성이 충분하거든!)에서 뱅뱅 맴돌고 있으니 잠깐 숙제를 해도 문제는 없어' 라는 변명도 추가했다.  
  
돔은 머리를 싸쥐었고, 오늘 저녁으로 필리파가 스파게티를 먹고 싶다고 했던걸 생각해냈다. 아무래도 이번 건은 접는게 좋을 것 같다. 애시당초 돈도 별로 안됐고, 이렇게까지 의견이 안 맞는 포저(를 빙자한 플랜 메이커 겸 분위기 메이커 겸 저 빌어먹을 자식 그만 좀 싸워.)와 포인트맨(너도 똑같아 아서.)으로 무슨 일이 되겠는가. 한숨을 내쉬었지만 안 들리는지 목소리가 더 높아져 있었다. 이젠 아예 자리에서 일어났다. 돔은 눈동자만 굴려 아리아드네를 흘끗 확인했다. '...는 빌라 로툰다에서 확인할 수 있다. 근본주의와 회기주의의 인근에서...' 팔라디오까지 나왔으면 거의 다 썼군. 분명 초기 르네상스부터 시작한 것 같았는데 그새 후기까지 왔다. 아리아드네의 똑똑한 머리는 둘째치고 저 두 사람의 의견 불일치(를 가장한 싸움)가 꽤 긴 시간을 끌고 있다는 증거이리라. 어딘지 허탈한 웃음이 푸스스 흘러나왔다. 인셉션 건을 해결하고 친해졌을거라 막연히 생각했는데 사이가 더 나빠진것 같았다. 그래도 돔은 둘을 어쩌지 못했다. 어디에도 없는 뛰어난 멤버였는데다가 실상은 저렇지만 실전에 들어가면 누구보다 진지하게 일했으니까. 뭐, 아무래도 이 건은 틀린것 같다고 생각하며 돔도 자리에서 일어났다. 점심때가 가까워오고 있었다. 여기에서 시간 끌어봤자 남는것도 없고 주먹이 오갈까 걱정이었다. (신기하게 아무리 싸워대도 주먹질만큼은 안하는 두 사람이긴 했다.)  
  
"저기, 나 점심 약속이 있어서 말야. 먼저 가볼테니 정리되면 연락주겠어?"  
  
자켓을 주섬주섬 챙기며 돔이 이야기했다. '여기 더 있어봤자 소득도 없고 말이지.'라고 써있는 남자의 얼굴을 마주하자 아서도 임스도 입을 다물었다. 임스가 중얼대듯 대답했다.  
  
"어, 그래... 나도 그러고 보니 약속이 있었네, 음..."  
"저기..."  
  
기회를 보던 아리아드네가 후다닥 (에세이의 태반이 완성된) 노트를 챙겨넣고 일어났다.  
  
"수업이 있어서 먼저 가볼게요. 다 되면 전화주실래요?"  
  
키 작은 그녀가 두 사람(몇 시간을 입씨름으로 보낸 두 용자)을 올려다 봤고, 반짝이는 눈동자를 마주하자 그들은 심한 죄책감에 시달리는 듯 표정이 마구 허물어졌다. 그랬다. 그녀는 바쁜 와중에 일을 하기 위해 어려운 시간을 낸 것이었다. 아서가 재빨리 자켓을 집어들었다.  
  
"학교까지 태워줄게. 미안해. 늦었지?"  
  
옆에서 임스의 얼굴이 일그러지는 걸 본 아리아드네가 손사래를 쳤다. 그녀는 대낮에 살해당하고 싶지 않았다.  
  
"괜찮아요. 역사 문학관 건물은 여기서 도보로 5분이거든요."  
  
그리고 새로 사귄 남자 친구가 그녀를 기다리고 있을터였다. 아서의 차에서 내리면 분명 오해하겠지. 교환학생으로 뉴욕에 있는 동안만큼은 멋진 피터 (그는 아리아드네를 너무나도 사랑해주었다!)와 함께 즐거운 시간을 보내고 싶었다. 가방을 어깨에 걸치고 아리아드네가 손을 흔들었다. 질세라 그녀의 곁에 돔이 따라붙었다.  
  
"그럼 저 가볼게요!"  
"나도 갈게. 나중에 봐!"  
  
거의 도망치듯 (사실 도망치는게 맞았다) 뛰어나가는 두 사람이 사라지자 넓은 아지트는 살벌한 적막에 휩싸였다. 임스의 입술이 심술궂게 비뚤어졌다. 아무래도 2차전이 시작될듯하다.  


* * *

  
리스는 입구부터 긴장하고 있었다. 남자의 집 문에는 잘 보이지 않았지만 가는 머리카락이 고의로 물려 있었다. 딱 지나치기 좋은 위치였다. 존은 그것을 확인하고, 가까운 벽에 손톱으로 작은 흠집을 내 두었다. 돌아가는 길에 같은 위치에 돌려두어야 했으니까. 집 안으로 들어서는 데 10개의 감시카메라가 발견되었고, 리스는 그것을 단선시킬 수 없어 (돌아가는 길에 10개의 카메라 선을 일일이 이을 시간이 있을리 없었다.) 핀치에서 원격 지원을 요청했다.  
  
차라리 강도 사건으로 위장할걸 그랬나. 이미 들어와서 작전을 바꾸기엔 보낸 시간이 너무 길었다. 리스는 하나씩 꺼지는 카메라를 확인하고 안전해진 방부터 조사를 시작했다. 남자 혼자 사는 집 치고는 내부가 넓었다. 드레스 룸 안쪽에서 유탄 발사기와 라이플 2자루가 발견되었고, 서재에서 수류탄 한 상자와 탄창 수십개를 찾아냈다. 칼같이 정비된 수트와 품이 큰 자켓이 함께 걸린것을 보며 리스는 미간을 찌푸렸다.  
  
"이 집 공동 명의로 되어있나요?"  
-아니요. 아서 캘러한 한 사람이예요. 다른 사람의 흔적이 있나요?  
"네... 아무래도 그런 것 같아요. 어쩌면 한 사람 옷일수도 있구요. (여기까지 말한 리스는 고개를 저었다.) 아니야... 그건 아닌 것 같아요. 체구 차이가 심해서 위장을 위한 옷이라고 부르기 어려워요. 이 집에 두 남자가 사는 것 같습니다."  
-가족일까요?  
"가족이거나, 사업파트너일수도 있겠네요. 하지만 후자에 무게가 더 실려요. 이 집에서 뭐가 발견되었는지 알아요?"  
  
리스는 지금까지 발견한 총기와 화기 목록을 줄줄줄 읊어주었고, 핀치는 잠시 할 말을 잃은 듯 침묵했다. 그는 목울대를 울리며 불편한듯 목소리를 냈다.  
  
-사업 파트너와 함께 살 확률이 높겠군요. 아니면 험악한 가족이던가요.  
"그러게요..."  
  
리스는 주변을 둘러보았다. 깔끔하다 싶을 정도로 집 안에는 장식이 없었고 그 흔한 사진첩 하나 볼 수 없었다. 이렇게 되면 가족일 확률은 점점 멀어지는 거다. 사업상의 관계일수도 있겠군.  
  
-다음 방 보안도 처리했습니다.  
  
거실 안쪽의 문을 열자 침실이 나왔는데, 담배 냄새에 찌들어 있었고 분명 그가 잘 알고 있는 체취 -리스는 얼굴을 찌푸렸다- 가 느껴졌다. 그는 마구 엉망으로 구겨진 시트를 뒤적였다. 예상하고 있는게 나와야했다.  
  
"...핀치, 어쩌면 여성이 함께 살고 있을지도 모르겠군요."  
  
갈수록 미스테리어스해지는 집 안의 한 가운데 서서 리스는 베게 아래에서 발견한 구깃구깃한 여성용 속옷과 전 방에서 찾아낸 은색 가방 (안쪽엔 기묘한 기계 장치가 들어있었다)을 들고 곤란한 얼굴을 했다.  


* * *

  
이제 할 수 있는건 별로 없었다. 번호가 나왔다는 말은 24시간~48시간 안에 지목된 사람이 살해당한다는 의미였고, 리스와 핀치는 제대로 위조된 남자의 신분덕분에 그럴듯한 정보는 거의 건져내지 못했다. 플러스로 남자의 집에서도. 이메일 기록을 복사했지만 보안이 삼중, 사중으로 걸려있어 핀치는 그것을 풀어내느라 시간을 보내고 있었다. 리스는 집안 내부에 카메라와 도청기를 달아두고 정확히 모든 것을 원상 복귀 시킨 후 남자의 집 바로 앞에서 잠복을 시작했다.  
  
차 안에 앉아 주변을 둘러보는데, 예의 그 사진속의 남자가 나타났다. 갈색 코드를 입은 아서 캘러한은 막 화보속에서 나온 듯 말끔한 모습이었다.  
  
"핀치, 그 사람이 돌아오고 있어요. 내부 보안은 모두 돌려놨죠?"  
-네, 끝냈습니다.  
"메일은요?"  
-방금 내용이 열렸는데... 음...  
  
핀치가 말을 잇지 못하자 리스는 눈살을 찌푸렸다. 여전히 오리무중인가.  
  
"왜 그래요? 보안 해제가 덜 된거예요?"  
-아뇨... 그건 아니예요. 그저, 메일 내용을 이해하지 못할뿐입니다.  
  
문 앞에서 열쇠를 꺼내는 모습을 확인하고 리스는 휴대전화 싱크로를 시작했다. 거리가 가까울때 성공해야하는데... 뱅그르르 도는 로딩 표시가 완료되고, 남자가 막 들어서려는 순간 완료 표시가 떠올랐다. 성공이다.  
  
-이건... 이건 정말 모르겠네요.  
  
상형문자라도 써 있다는 겁니까? 라고 물으려는데 핀치가 말을 이었다.  
  
-군기밀 프로젝트 같습니다.  


* * *

  
잠복위치를 바꾸었다. 거리는 어둑어둑해졌고, 리스는 남자의 집 길 건너편에 차를 세워두었다. 존은 휴대전화로 남자의 집 내부의 모습을 확인하는 중이었다. 아서는 집에 돌아가 샤워부터 시작했고, 젖은 머리로 나와 거실을 다니며 가볍게 청소기를 돌렸고, 먼지를 털고, 걸레질을 하고,(리스는 점점 남자의 가정적인 모습에 매력을 느끼기 시작한 자신을 깨닫고 흠짓 놀랐다.) 팬을 꺼내 면을 볶기 시작했다. 시간은 6시였다. 고개를 돌려 가로수에 반쯤 가린 창을 바라본다. 남자의 뒷 모습이 보였다. 화면을 체크한다. 일인분 치곤 많은 양이었다. 리스는 다른 누군가의 존재에 대해 생각했다. 남자, 혹은 여자. 혹은 둘다. 그런것 치곤 여성 의류가 아예 안 보였던것이 마음에 걸린다. 여성용 속옷은 방문객의 것일 수 있다. 아서 캘러한의 상태로 봐서 담배냄새 찌든 방은 다른 남성의 것일 확률이 컸고, 그 안에서 속옷이 발견된거니 그 동거인과 관계가 있는 사람의 것일테지. 결벽증이라도 있을 것 같은 저 남자와는 정반대 성향의 동거인이라니 사사건건 부딪힐 가능성도 있겠다는 가설도 세워두었다. 하지만 자신과 핀치는 (비록 온전히 일 관계 뿐이지만) 잘해나가는 중이었다. 우리는 정반대까진 아니니까. 리스는 괜히 흐뭇한 미소를 지었다.  
  
순간 어둠속에 나타난 덩치 큰 남성이 아서 캘러한의 집 안에 조용히 섰고, 바지 뒷춤에서 총을 꺼낸 순간 리스는 급히 자신의 라이플을 잡아 빼냈다. 차 유리를 내린다. 그는 어두운 가로수 아래 그늘속에서 방문객의 등을 겨눈 채 급히 핀치에게 전화를 걸었다.  
  
-네, 리스씨.  
"왠 남자가 캘러한의 집에 침입하려고 합니다. 총기를 소지했고, 곧 발포할 것 같아요. 전 여기서 원격 사격 준비를 할테니 경찰에 연락할 준비를 해 주세요. 표적의 집 앞에 세워진 검은 아우디 차량 번호 조회도 해주세요. 용의자의 차량입니다."  
-알겠습니다. 카터 형사에게 이야기할테니 잘 살펴주세요.  
  
덩치 큰 남자는 조용히 문을 따고 안으로 빨려들 듯 들어서고 있었다. 캘러한은 그런 사정을 아는지 모르는지 냉장고에서 스파게티 소스를 꺼내고 있었다. 리스는 조준경 안쪽을 노려보며 침입자의 모습을 꼼꼼히 따라갔다. 여차하면 즉시 발포해야했다.  
  
그 와중에 핀치는 급히 카터에게 다른 회선을 연결했다. 늘 그렇듯 재빨리 전화를 받는 믿음직한 여성의 목소리가 울려나왔다.  
  
-카터입니다.  
-형사님, 도움이 필요합니다.  
-또 무슨일이 있나요?  
  
자리에서 일어나 인근 취조실로 향하며 조용히 목소리를 낮추는 그녀에게 핀치는 재빨리 주소를 불러주었다. 카터는 부지런히 그것을 받아적었고, 나즈막히 질문했다.  
  
-누구 집이죠?  
-위험에 처한 사람의 자택입니다. 아서 캘러한, 33세. 리스씨가 도우러 갔습니다만 지원이 필요할지도 모르겠습니다.  
  
찬 바람이 사정없이 차 안으로 쓸려들어왔지만 리스는 얼어가는 손가락 끝을 긴장시킨채 유리창 안쪽을 응시하고 있었다. 권총을 든채 소리죽여 캘러한의 뒷편으로 접근하는 남자는 효과적인 방법으로 자신을 숨기고 있었다. 군복무 경험이 있다. 리스는 이를 악물었다. 자칫하면 먼저 쏴야할수도 있었다. 마요네즈 통을 든채 막 뒤돌아선 캘러한은 이내 침입자를 발견했고, 거의 동시에 덩치가 그를 벽으로 몰아붙였다. 리스는 재빨리 안전장치를 튕겨내고 개머리판에 어깨를 바싹 붙였다. 이제, 직전이었다.  
  
벽에 밀어붙여진 아서는 힘겹게 버둥거렸고, 리스는 세포 하나하나가 곤두서는 기분으로 방아쇠에 걸린 손가락을 준비시켰다.  
  
-리스씨, 지금 상태가 어떻죠?  
"보시다시피... (그는 긴장으로 짧게 신음소리를 흘렸다) 몸싸움 중입니다. 조준이 어려워요."  
  
핀치는 재빨리 리스가 연결해둔 감시 카메라를 확인했다. 부엌에 밀어붙여진 아서 캘러한은 완전히 다른 남성에게 짖눌린채 힘겹게 허덕이고 있었다.  
  
"...잠깐"  
  
리스는 그제서야 아서 캘러한의 집에 있던 수십개의 총기를 떠올렸다. 판매용이 아니었다. 실탄까지 죄다 들어있던, '제가 곧 사용할 예정입니다'라고 쓰여있던 녀석들이었다. 그렇다는 말은 최소한의 총기관련 상식이 있다는 말이된다. 게다가 저 남자는 군복무 경험도 있다. 위험한 일을 하는 것으로 추정되기도 한다. 그런데 침입자에 대한 리액션이 어딘가 석연치 않았다. 이어폰으로 내부의 소리가 들려왔다. 허덕이는 숨소리, 그 와중에 짧은 목소리가 겨우 이어졌다.  
  
-이...변태자식. 이젠 강도 플레이냐.  
-왜, 즐기고 있잖아.  
  
리스의 얼굴이 굳었다.  
  
핀치의 얼굴도 굳었다.  
  
핀치의 이어폰으로 카터의 걱정스런 목소리가 흘러나왔다.  
  
-스와트 팀 2개 중대 움직일 수 있겠어요. 얼마나 심각하죠?  
-...아, 아뇨...  
  
뻣뻣하게 굳은 핀치는 강도 플레이에서 주방 플레이로 내용을 바꾸는 중인 두 남자를 보며 온 몸의 피가 차게 식는 경험을 했다. 그는 겨우 입을 열고 카터에게 인사를 건넸다.  
  
-다시 연락드리겠습니다. 이 일은... 그러니까, 신경쓰지 마세요. 제가 잘못 생각한 것 같습니다. 바쁘신데 죄송합니다.  
  
카터의 전화를 끊자 이제 남은건 현장 생중계 중인 화면과 짧고 급한 호흡소리 정도였다. 핀치는 천천히 두 손을 들어 얼굴을 감쌌다. 이 일을 시작하고 처음 겪는, 기막힌 일이었다.  
  
그 와중에 리스는 라이플의 안전장치를 걸고 이어폰으로 들려오는 무언가 부딪히는 소리에 창틀에 이마를 기대고 있었다. 이걸 꺼야했다. 이걸 꺼야했는데 핀치 쪽에서 아무말도 없었다. 꼭 두 사람이 함께 한밤중의 성인전용 영화관에라도 간 것 같은 기분이었다. 평범한 극장에도 못 가봤는데 말이다. 게다가 자신은 핀치의 손도 못 잡아봤는데 말이다. 왜 이런 억울한 기분이 드는지 리스는 이해하지 못했다. 그저 작은 스피커 안 쪽에서 들려오는 (이제는 '아, 제발. 거기. 거기 조금 더' 하는 애원으로 바뀌고 있었다) 목소리에, 기운이 죽 빠져나갔다. 그는 나즈막히 자신의 고용주를 불렀다. 분명 패닉일테다.  
  
"핀치."  
  
대답이 없다. 리스는 마른세수를 했다.  
  
"핀치. 대답해요. 괜찮아요?"  
-...네, 뭐. 일단...  
  
두 사람의 이어폰에 캘러한의 목소리가 들렸다. 그는 거의 절박한 것 같았다.  
  
-빌어먹을! 마요네즈 쓰지마! 요리하려고 뺀... 아!  
-이것도 미끄러우니까 괜찮잖아? 잘 봐. 이렇게.  
-제길, 차...차갑단... 윽!  


* * *

  
일단 프라이버시를 위해 두 사람은 소리를 끄기로 합의를 봤다. 차마 화면은 건들지 못했는데 저 와중에 또 무슨일이 생길지 아무도 모르기 때문이었다. 게다가 함께 동거중인 남성이 아서 캘러한을 죽이려는 사람일지도 모른다. 이제 핀치와 리스는 아서의 상대 남자를 조사해야했다. 의욕은 별로 안 나지만 말이다.  
  
-...번호판 조회 결과가 나왔어요.  
"...네."  
  
화면속은 가관이었다. 한통 다 써버려서 텅 비어버린 마요네즈 통이 바닥을 뒹굴고 있었고, 식탁, 바닥, 벽... 온통 엉망이었다. 리스는 캘러한의 안전을 위해 힘겹게 화면을 응시했지만 점점 자신이 없어지고 있었다. 그는 부디 저 두 사람이 어서 이 일을 그만둬 주길 바라고 있었다. 평균 30분 내외다. 설마 저렇게 밤을 지새진 않겠지. 그는 지친 미소를 지었다.  
  
-윌리엄 임스. 영국 국적자입니다. 무직. 35세. 전과 기록이 있어요. 위조, 사기, 강도로 2번 기소되었군요. 아서 캘러한과 같은 군부대에 있었습니다.  
"거기서 만났군요."  
-하지만 이후 행적은 거의 겹치지 않아요. 같은 시기에 한 장소에 있었던 건 6개월 전을 포함하여 총 2번 뿐입니다. 게다가 이 사람... (갑자기 화면속의 플레이가 격렬해져 핀치는 몸을 움찔했고, 눈을 동그랗게 뜬채 화면을 보다가 허옇게 질린 얼굴로 다시 서류를 내려다 보았다) 신분이 여러개예요... 복잡하게 꼬아두어 다 찾아낸 것 같진 않지만요. 이렇게 되면 아서 캘러한의 신분도 조금 더 자세히 조사해야 할 필요성이 있을 것 같습니다.  
"두 사람은 아무리 봐도 연인같네요. 윌리엄 임스는 용의선상에서 조금 떼어두는게 좋을 것 같습니다."  
  
화면은 기진맥진한 아서 캘러한을 그러안고 욕실로 향하는 임스의 뒷 모습이 보이고 있었다. 그는 욕조안에 남자를 조심스레 눕히고는 뜨거운 물을 틀었다. 리스는 잠깐동안 욕실에는 카메라 설치하지 말걸- 하고 후회했지만 설마 하고 생각했고, 설마가 사랍잡았다.  
  
-아서 캘러한의 위조된 다른 신분도 찾아보겠...  
  
갑자기 핀치의 말이 끊겼다. 리스는 화면을 바라봤고, 욕실에서 또 일을 시작한 두 사람을 확인했다. 그는 고개를 들었고, 어두운 하늘을 바라봤다. 이유없이 한숨이 새어나왔다. 문득 자신의 나이를 생각한다. 난 여기서 뭐하고 있나. 하는 기분이 드는 이유를 그는 이해하지 못했다. 그냥, 짜증스러워졌다. 저 (부러운) 커플도, 저 멀리 시내에서 반짝이는 전구들의 모습도, 곧 다가오는 크리스마스도.  


* * *

  
  
다음날 새벽, 도서관에 도착한 리스의 얼굴은 헬쓱했다. 핀치는 모니터를 바라보고 있었는데, 그의 구두 소리에 힘없이 시선을 돌렸고, 어딘지 기운빠진 인사를 건넸다.  
  
"좋은 아침이네요, 리스씨."  
"그거 진심 아니죠."  
  
그는 안경을 들어 손가락으로 피로한 눈두덩이를 꾹꾹 눌렀다. 목 안쪽에서 울리는, 잠긴 목소리가 흘러나왔다.  
  
"네, 아닙니다. 이렇게 힘들게 하는 목표는 처음이라서요."  
  
천천히 고개를 젓는다. 리스는 코트를 벗어 옷걸이에 걸었다.  
  
"밤새 자료를 좀 찾았습니다. 어제 리스씨가 발견한 가방의 정체부터 설명하죠."  
  
핀치는 모니터에 몇개의 사진을 주르륵 띄웠고, 리스는 핏발선 눈으로 가만히 그것을 바라봤다. 어제 아서 캘러한의 집에서 발견한 가방이었다.  
  
"일명, 패시브. 일종의 꿈 공유 장치입니다. (리스의 얼굴이 기묘하게 일그러지는 것을 확인하며 핀치는 한숨쉬었다.) 네, 저도 말도 안되는 일이라는건 아는데, 일단 이건 현실이예요. 저도 제 손으로 이런걸 찾아내게 될 줄은 꿈에도 몰랐어요. 우리만 모를뿐이지 어디엔가 파란 폴리스 박스가 돌아다닐지도 모르겠다는 생각마저 들더군요."  
  
그는 길게 한숨쉬고, 리스를 바라보며 설명했다.  
  
"자세히 알아내는건 일단 불가능했어요. 너무 깊숙한 군 기밀이라 펜타곤을 건들여야했고, 기록이 남을 수 있어 오래 접촉할 수 없었거든요. 그래서 관련된 다른 곳을 찾아봤는데, 우리가 모르는 뒷세계가 있었습니다. 소위 '드림워크'를 하는 여러개의 팀과 회사들이 있었어요. 일전 아서 캘러한씨의 계좌에 남아있던 코볼 엔지니어링이 그런 종류의 회사더군요. 본사는 미국에 있지만 실 거점은 케냐, 몸바사. 보안의 취약점이 있어 접근했는데 이 회사 꽤나 복잡한 연줄들이 많았습니다. 최근 해체된 피셔 그룹과도 연관이 있었죠."  
  
핀치는 일어나서 몇개의 사진을 유리벽에 붙이기 시작했다. 중간에는 아서 캘러한의 사진이. 그 옆에는 윌리엄 임스가 붙었고, 그 위에 코볼 엔지니어링 회사 사진이었다.  
  
"이 두 사람은 드림워크를 하는 한 팀일 가능성이 큽니다. 어제 윌리엄 임스가 위조로 기소된 적이 있었다고 했죠. 아마 일을 할때 여러가지로 도움이 될겁니다. 여러가지 정보를 조사해야하니, 관에 심어둔 정보원이 없다면 직접 모든것을 다 해야할테고, 자연스럽게 위조자의 능력이 필요했을테죠."  
"그리고 이 남자는 적어도 피의자가 아닌것 같구요."  
  
리스는 어깨를 으쓱이며 말을 이었다.  
  
"그럼, 누가 아서 캘러한을 죽이려 드는걸까요."  
"이메일 기록을 살펴봤는데 코볼 엔지니어링이라는 회사로부터 약 6개월 전에 협박을 받고 있었습니다. 지금까지 이어져 오고 있었구요."  
"그 회사일 확률이 크군요."  
"코볼 내부 인사기록을 찾았고, 최근 뉴욕으로 건너온 두 사람의 기록을 찾았습니다. 빌 머독, 케이시 맥코이."  
  
핀치는 두 남자의 사진을 코볼 엔지니어링의 옆에 나란히 붙였다.  
  
"이제 아서 캘러한의 주변을 감시하면서 두 사람이 나타나는 걸 기다리면 될 것 같군요."  
"그렇네요."  
  
리스는 낮은 침음성을 흘렸고, 괴로운 목소리로 말을 이었다.  
  
"난 말이죠, 핀치. 처음으로 일이 '빨리' 해결되길 빌었어요."  
  
지쳐보이는 리스의 얼굴을 마주하는 핀치의 모습도 엉망이긴 매한가지였다. 그 역시 필사적으로 밤새 시스템을 뒤져댔으니까. 그는 날이 밝아오고, 또 어두워지는 시간이 겁날 지경이었다. 분명 아서 캘러한은 그렇게 말했다. '이젠 강도 플레이냐' 그럼 이전엔 뭐였나요. 그 이전은 또.  


* * *

  
돔은 짧은 문자 메시지를 보냈다.  
  
-미안, 제임스가 독감에 걸렸어. 장모님도 아프셔서 나갈수가 없어.  
  
아리아드네로부터도 문자가 도착했다.  
  
-죄송해요. 테스트 일정이 당겨져서 갈 수가 없어요. 급한 일 생기면 연락주세요. 바로 갈게요.  
  
그리고 바로 돔의 문자가 왔다.  
  
-아무래도 이번건은 어려울것 같아. 미안하지만 캔슬하자. 그리고 코볼쪽 조심해. 들리는 이야기로는 녀석들이 네 정보를 캐고 다닌다고 하던걸. 몸 조심하고. 여차하면 잠깐 다른데 나가있어. 임스한텐 내가 이야기할테니.  
  
"...우리가 너무 싸웠나."  
"그래야 의심을 안할거라며."  
  
아서는 한숨쉬며 선베드에 누웠다. 하지만 속일수밖에 없었다. 돔은 맬의 일이 있고부터 같은 팀원이 교제하는 것에 대해 불편한 기분을 드러냈었고, 아서는 차마 자신과 임스가 사귄다는 말을 할 수 없었다. 게다가 두 사람은 자주 한 팀으로 일했는데, 사적인 감정이 개입되었다는 의심을 사고 싶지 않았다. 그는 공과 사를 늘 구분하고 싶었고, 의도치 않은 오해를 사는 일을 질색했다. 하지만 액션이 너무 과했던 모양이다. 아예 프로젝트를 포기할줄이야.  
  
"덕분에 돈 날아갔네."  
"한 사람당 5,000달러 짜리잖아? 난 별로였어. 너도 그 정도는 쉽게 벌잖아."  
"여튼 코볼 녀석들 널 노린다니 겁도 없네. 아마 집 위치 체크했을 것 같은데 어쩔래. 외국으로 나갈까?"  
"그럼 넌 어쩌고."  
  
리스는 반대편 건물 옥상에서 찬바람에 덜덜 떨며 두 사람의 대화를 듣고 있었다. 만약의 경우를 대비해 장전된 총을 끼고 주변을 감시하는 것도 잊지 않았다. 그는 무의식중에 기도했다. 제발 외국으로 나가.  
  
"물론 같이 가야지, 달링."  
"돔한텐 뭐라고 하게."  
  
리스는 캘러한에게 문자를 보낸 남자를 떠올렸다. 아마 팀원이리라.  
  
"난 몸바사로 간다고 하지 뭐. 하도 가서 의심 안할걸?"  
  
아서는 선베드에 몸을 깊이 묻은 채 임스를 향해 부드럽게 웃어보였다.  
  
"이렇게 된거 파리에서 크리스마스 보낼까. 거긴 옮긴지 얼마 안되서 코볼쪽 사람들도 모를거야."  
"그 녀석들이 널 잡는다니 백년은 이르지. 한 번도 제대로 따라와 본 적 없으면서 말야."  
"그 바보들한테 어디로 행적 흘리게?"  
  
이제 임스는 아서의 얼굴을 쓰다듬었고, 그에게 키스하고 있었다.  
  
"글쎄... 어떤 서류를 만들까. 아시아쪽으로 가는 걸로 꾸밀까?"  
  
두 사람은 작게 키들거렸다. 리스는 조준경 너머 두 사람의 기류가 심상치 않아지는 것을 느껴 점차 불안해졌다. 그때 핀치의 목소리가 들려왔다.  
  
-소원이 이뤄질 것 같네요, 리스씨.  
"...분위기로 봐서는 도망다니는데 도가 튼 팀 같군요."  
-꽤 여기저기 움직였던 흔적이 있었으니까요. 위조 실력도 좋구요. 이번 미션은 JFK에서 끝나겠군요.  
  
그리고 두 사람의 이어폰에서 예상했던 그 소리가 들려오기 시작했다. 그랬다. 주방도, 욕실도 문제될게 없는데 사람없는 사무실은 더더욱 (그들에게) 문제될게 없을터였다. 리스는 피로한 한숨을 내쉬었다. 처음으로, 타겟에게 가서 '내가 당신을 감시하고 있으니 좀 얌전히 있으라'는 말이 하고 싶어졌다. 핀치의 한숨소리도 들려왔다. 절로 헛웃음이 터졌다. 어깨를 들썩이는데 핀치의 볼멘 소리가 흘러나왔다.  
  
-뭐가 웃긴가요.  
"우리 상황이요."  
  
그는 굳어가는 어깨를 주무르며 미소지었다.  
  
"우리 상황이 재밌게 느껴졌어요 핀치. 그냥 그랬어요."  
  
존은 부드럽게 미소지으며 한참 서로에게 열중하는 남자들을 바라보았다  


* * *

  
순식간에 짐을 싸 들고 출발한 두 남자가 무사히 케네디 공항에서 떠난 것을 확인함과 동시에 리스는 예상한 코볼 엔지니어링의 두 남자를 발견했다. 임스의 말이 맞았다. 그들은 아서의 집을 알고 있었고, 한밤중 무장한 채 그곳에 잠입했다. 일은 간단해졌다. 카터와 경찰들이 무장한 남자들을 간단히 제압했다. 그들은 텅텅 빈 집에 당황했고, 쳐들어온 경찰들에 두 번 당황했다. 발포가 있었지만 부상자는 없었다. 리스는 시계를 확인했다. 23시 53분이었다.  
  
-상황은 어떻습니까.  
  
운전중인 핀치를 위해 그가 대답했다.  
  
"잘 끝났어요. 카터 형사와 경찰들이 현행범으로 잡았구요. 사상사고도 없었습니다."  
-타겟이 제 앞가림을 할 줄 아는 케이스라니, 기계가 말을 할 줄 안다면 허탈하다고 했을지도 모르겠네요.  
"뭐가 어찌되었던 간에 무사히 끝났으니 다행이네요."  
  
핀치는 웃었고, 이내 질문했다.  
  
-근데 무슨일인가요. 데리러 와 달라니. 정말 다친거 아니죠?  
"아니라니까요. 걱정말아요. 그냥... (리스는 미간을 찌푸렸다.) 일단 와줘요. 별로 멀지 않잖아요?"  
-거리는 전혀 문제가 안 됩니다만, 안하던 부탁을 하니 걱정되어서요. 이제 다 왔습니다. 여기요.  
  
리스의 앞에 눈에 익은 세단이 미끄러지듯 도착했다. 그는 문득 자신이 스노우 일행에게 총격을 받고 반쯤 죽어가고 있을때 핀치가 거의 미친듯이 차를 몰아 자신에게 달려왔던 것을 떠올렸다. 자신은 마지막 인사를 하고 있었는데, 핀치는 필사적으로 이야기했었다. '아직은 끝나지 않았어요. 조금만 기다려요.'라고. 그렇다. 아직은 끝나지 않았다. 우리는.  
  
그는 주머니속의 작은 상자를 만지작 거렸다. 미리 사 두었는데 당최 뭐라고 말해야 좋을지 알 수가 없었다. 차 문을 여니 동그란 눈을 깜빡이는 (귀여운) 자신의 고용주가 보였다. 리스는 매끄럽게 미소짓고 안으로 들어섰다. 일단 꽤나 그럴듯한 방법이 하나 있었다. 그는 초록색으로 빛나는 시계를 확인했다. 57분이었다. 3분 후, 메리 크리스마스(이브지만, 이브도 크리스마스니까.)라고 해야지. 그리고 주면 덜 민망할거야. 근데 남은 3분은 무슨 이야기로 버티지? 복잡한 리스의 머릿속을 아는지 모르는지 핀치는 세상모르고 그에게 질문하고 있었다. 왜 나오라고 한거예요? 무슨일인지 말해봐요. 걱정되잖아요?  
  
"걱정은요."  
  
리스는 전구가 반짝이는 가로수를 바라보며 씨익 미소지었다. 본인 걱정을 먼저 하는게 좋을텐데요, 해롤드.


End file.
